KHR Youtube MADNESS!
by regenengel3
Summary: What happens when our favorite (and not so favorite) mafia members stumble upon youtube videos of themselves and their friends(or enemies)? Madness, that's what! Read along with me as Tsuna and the gang react to youtube. Suggestions welcome.
1. Squalo vs the Internet: Round One

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. All videos, settings, and character mentioned belong to their respective owners. I'd suggest you watch the mentioned vids, though warn you that most will likely leave your sides hurting... if they weren't after you read my stories about them. Enjoy!

Chapter 1a: 'Squalo vs. the Indestructible Multimedia Machine of repeating Terror and Humiliation 1' or 'Squalo vs. the Internet: Round One!'

It started out as a normal day at the Varia mansion, but then there was a 'VOI' from Squalo's room that was louder than normal, which was loud enough for those in the town below to hear. The Varia members strong enough not to fear the Shark when he was mad rushed to see what was happening. They found him snarling at his computer screen where a youtube video played. This wasn't unusual in and of itself. Squalo, despite his harsh attitude, enjoyed watching such home videos. But this time, it was a video dedicated to the Shark himself. It was titled, 'Ode to the VOI by Superbi Squalo' and featured an ugly stick figure dancing, badly, from side to side with badly drawn long silver hair while recordings of Squalo's various inflections of 'Voi' were spliced together to make a song resembling 'Ode to Joy.' "Is this what has you so riled up? Ushishishi~! The Prince is amused~!" Bel said.

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIII! I do not sound like that! I'll find whoever made this and cut them to ribbons!" the Shark roared.

"Hum. I think it's funny. Boss?" Levi said, turning to Xanxus. All throughout the video the man had been standing beside the computer with an unreadable look on his face.

"Amusing," the boss said, though there was something in his voice, something the others dared to call laughter. He turned and walked out. Mammon was scrolling down the comments, and wondering in the back of his mind why on earth the video was looping. He started to snicker. Intrigued, since Mammon rarely laughed in any sense of the word, the others drew near to see that many of the comments were 'OMG! I can't stop laughing! Awesome vid!' and 'So funny!'

"Ushishishi~! Looks like the public enjoys watching the Shark dance. Perhaps I'll indulge them with a performance," Bel laughed. He dodged the sword the raging Shark swung at him. Squalo, realizing he wouldn't be able to catch the laughing 'prince', then turned to the still singing monitor.

"SHUT UP!" the Shark yelled, trying to stab it, forgetting Tsuna had ordered his top of the line scientists to coat it with a special coating that was clear, yet could endure a nuclear blast. His sword bounced off harmlessly, though his arm was given a jarring blow. He growled, a faint blush staining his cheeks for having forgotten about the coating. Snarling, he stormed out of the room and headed for the training room to find something he could destroy. 'Darn kid, making everything indestructible,' Squalo seethed. Tsuna had realized, once the coating had been developed, that the Varia mansion would be the best testing grounds and so had the most valuable objects, and the ones most likely to be damaged, coated. It was proving to be a wise move and the Vongolian scientists were guarding their secret formula as if it their lives depended on it. Though, considering all the uses it had, they most likely did. Tsuna stepped out from his hiding place and stopped the video.

"I can't decide which was better, his reaction to it or the video itself," the tenth generation Vongola boss said. His male mist guardian kufufued behind him.

"For once, we agree," he said. Tsuna smiled and left, Mukuro tailing behind. They passed the training room and saw Squalo demolishing it... again. Tsuna sighed.

"Looks like we'll need to remodel that room again. Oh well, it was worth it," he said. Mukuro watched his boss walk down the hallway with something akin to confusion. He would never understand the man. Never.


	2. Squalo vs the Internet: Round Two!

Chapter 1b: 'Squalo vs. the Indestructible Multimedia Machine of repeating Terror and Humiliation 2' or 'Squalo vs. the Internet: Round Two!'

Squalo was loud by his very nature, but there were times when he was silent. When the normal cries of 'VOI' and 'XANXUS' weren't to be heard, it was assumed the Shark was out on a mission. But when he had just gotten back the night before, people got curious. This time it was Levi who went to see what was wrong with the silver haired swordsman. He exited the room looking like he was trying hard not to laugh. "Boss, you may want to see what Squalo is watching. It's more amusing than last time," he said. Curious, the whole Varia team followed the struggling lightning user to the Shark's room. They found him once again snarling at his computer screen where a youtube video played. This one was titled 'The VOI song' and seemed to be several clips of fights and arguments spliced together to form a song. The video looped and played all through, Bel breaking out into quiet 'Ushishishi!'s about halfway through. When it ended, Mammon snickered, Levi fought to keep from laughing out loud, Bel's ushishi grew louder, Squalo yelled(VOOOIIIIIIIII!), Lussuria chuckled, and Xanxus smiled.

"Amusing," the boss said again, though this time he stayed to watch the others. Perhaps he'd have some fun before he returned to the dark.

"VOOOOOOOOIIIII! It's not funny!" Squalo roared, before he attacked the computer again... and again forgot the coating Tsuna had ordered put on all electronics in the mansion. His sword bounced off, but he didn't seem to care. He just wanted it to stop. Levi and Bel held each other as they laughed, mutual lack of air overriding any and all reasons not to, while Xanxus laughed on the inside and Mammon chuckled. Lussuria didn't seem to care, but was his usual, amused, self. Squalo ignored them all, so determined was he to destroy the Indestructible Multimedia Machine of repeating Terror and Humiliation. It was two hours, and seventeen attempts to get Squalo to stop screaming and pounding at the computer, before they called the one man who could always get Squalo to obey. Tsuna stepped in, nearly three hours after the first attack, and punched the Shark in the jaw before calmly stopping the video. He blocked Squalo's next attack and pinned him to the floor.

"Careful, or you'll be reminded, rather painfully, of why I am feared," the man said, voice dangerously calm. Squalo swallowed heavily, remembering the last time he'd heard those words. He went still and Tsuna allowed him up. "I found the video amusing, as did many others. Next time you find something you disapprove of on youtube, hit the dislike button and move on. I'd rather not have to pay for your room... or the amount of coating it would take to make it as durable as your computer," Tsuna said as he left. Squalo growled, then found that he was as beaten up as he was after a match with Yamamoto.

"Darn Vongola, making that stupid computer indestructible," he growled, then wobbled.

"And get some sleep, Squalo. Your attacks were turned back on you," Tsuna called up the stairs. Growling, the Shark did as the Sky asked. After all, he had been beating on the Indestructible Multimedia Machine of repeating Terror and Humiliation for three hours.


	3. Takeshi and the Links of Insanity

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to the creator of KHR... who isn't me, and all video credit goes to the youtube uploader.

A/N: To any returning readers: THANK YOU! I was giddy when I saw I had a review per chapter for this little blurb of recurring bored insanity. Here's a longer chapter with your favorite baseball idiot/sword freak!

Chapter 3: Takeshi and the Links of Insanity!

Once again, it was a normal day with the normal craziness at the Vongola manor. But this time, Takeshi screamed from his room. One Guardian or another screaming randomly throughout the day wasn't uncommon, but when it was their room, people generally went it investigate. Takeshi was staring at his computer screen. A video had just ended. It was titled 'Yamamoto Takeshi EPIC FAIL'. Tsuna replayed the video, ignoring Takeshi's protests. It was a scene from when they were in the future, and something Takeshi never wanted his boss to see. Tsuna was smiling proudly at the beginning, but then Takeshi ran into a wall. In spite of himself, Tsuna let out a snort of amusement. "Ouch, Takeshi, that looked like it hurt. No wonder you were so beat up when we met back up," he said, a smile on his face. Takeshi sighed.

"I didn't know there were cameras there. If I'd had my way, you wouldn't have ever known of it. But, it is kinda funny in hindsight," Takeshi said, looking back at the screen. He shook his head and went to a different video. Tsuna guided the other, cackling, guardians out of the room.

"Hayato, be nice. He fought that battle to allow us time to get to Shoichi's lab so we could return to our time. Though, it was funny. All the same, you shouldn't have tried to hurt him like that," he said to his right hand man.

"Ha?! How did you know I sent him the link?!" Hayato asked, eyes wide. Tsuna sighed.

"Who else would troll the internet looking for something that would embarrass Takeshi and then laugh at his reaction? Besides, he was the only other one to witness your little spectacle the other day when you found that ten minute video," he answered. Hayato sighed, but conceded. Mukuro grinned. Perhaps the bomb boy was on to something.

Takeshi checked his email again and found another video link emailed to him. Ignoring who it was from, he clicked it. The video started and he watched in shock. It ended and he burst out laughing. The others entered and he replayed the video. It was titled '[DWB] KHR! Abridged - Yamamoto's backstory' and was set to the tune of 'American Idiot'... only it was 'Baseball Idiot'. Hayato approved. The others watched and nodded. The video was surprisingly accurate, plus the video was simply amusing. "Ya know, Takeshi, if it weren't for the subtitles, I would have thought you said 'my life sucks' at the end there," Tsuna said. The others lost it.

"Yeah, it doesn't, but it would fit. Amusing, huh?" Takeshi said, smiling.

"Ah! Baseball Idiot! Ahahahahaha!" Hayato said, rolling on the floor. Tsuna looked at his right hand man in askance. Takeshi started reading the comments. He got to one, blinked, chuckled grimly and said,

"Here's one. 'When he says something serious everyone runs away scared'. There's a reply... 'Unless your a fangirl, then you faint * faints *' Gee, really?"

"Oh dear. I suppose you should save the serious moments for when you are facing males. I wouldn't want you having to worry about fangirls while you're doing your job," Tsuna said, imagining the chaos such a thing could bring.

"Not to mention jealous ego-maniacs," Hayato added. Mukuro Kufufued in the corner.

"Hey Mukuro, thanks for the link. I was a little worried at first, but it turned out really funny," Takeshi told the Mist. Tsuna sighed and left. His guardians could be such children at times. But, when he got to his own room, he pulled up the epic fail vid and left his own comment.

_'Yamamoto X Wall_

Still a better love story than Twilight!' He chuckled. "Even though it must have hurt, his shocked face was priceless," the boss said with a feral grin.


	4. Xanxus and Sparta seems Legit

Disclaimer: … really? Do I have to say it again? Hey, it's actually kinda fun to think up ways to say I don't own this stuff. Huh, who knew?

A/N: *Grins as wide as the Great Wall of China * OMG! You guys are great! Thanks for the reviews! This one's a bit short but... look at who it's centered around. Nuff said.

To Kaye2127: the other DWB? I hadn't thought of that. I have roughly 16 of these already written, but if you ask... I might change the order.

To CrimsonSkyTamer and Akayuki Sawada: Yes, Tsuna approves of Yamamoto X Wall. This needed to be proven?

And now... XANXUS IN SPARTA!

Chapter 4: Xanxus and Sparta... seems Legit

Xanxus was locked in his room, as per the usual, but he was doing something unusual. He was watching a youtube video someone had emailed him the link to. After the tenth second, the mansion was floored by the terror inducing sound of Xanxus' laughter. Squalo, the only one brave, or stupid, enough to go near the man when he was in a laughing mood, came immediately to see what was going on. He saw the video, and the title. The forty-four second video was called 'This is VARIA!' and seemed to feature Xanxus shooting one of Bakyuran's lackeys in the head. "Boss?" Squalo asked, unusually quiet.

"Watch," Xanxus said, then restarted the video. Squalo watched, and found that even he couldn't resist the sight of Xanxus screaming and shooting a weakling in the head.

"Boom, headshot," Squalo said, his delivery amusingly deadpan. Xanxus, being drunk at the moment, found the comment hilarious. Squalo considered taking the vodka and tequila with him as he slowly backed away, but thought better of it when he remembered how Xanxus got when people messed with his stuff. The Shark contented himself with warning the other occupants that the boss was drunk off his chair and laughing. The mansion was abandoned by its staff for three weeks. Tsuna got the report and sighed.

"At least he didn't decide to track down whoever made the video," he said... before looking it up and snickering. "Man, who finds these things?" he asked to no-one in particular, though he felt fairly sure Reborn was watching him. That sadist was always watching him.


	5. Tsuna finds his Theme Sort of

Chapter 5: Tsuna finds his Theme... sort of

Having put up with his guardians watching youtube videos, Tsuna went to the site for some lighthearted fun. He found a video that looked promising, though he wondered why he was in the thumbnail. It was called '[DWB] KHR! Abridged – Literal Days' and seemed to feature all his friends. It was in English, but Tsuna understood alright. He snorted as the video ended. He considered posting a comment about how it was frighteningly close to true, but settled for admitting it was amusing. He snickered as he thought about how no-one would think it was really him posting, even with a real picture of him and his real name. There were so many cosplayers out there who didn't know the show was based off of something real. He sent the video to his guardians and waited. Their laughter brought a happy smiled to the boss' face. "Play on, youtube, play on," the boss said, looking down the suggestion bar. He clicked on one by the same uploader called 'KHR! Fus Ro Dah' and watched Hibari beat up the Kouyko gang back when they were a gang. He snorted and sent it to Hibari, though he later wondered at the wisdom of this when the Skylark came and bit him to Fus Ro Death. However, over the years, Tsuna had developed a mischievous streak that only reared its head when his guardians were being spoil sports. He began plotting his revenge that very night. Oh, Hibari was in for some serious passive aggression, youtube style.


	6. Hibari and the Dance of Drunkeness

A/N: So... after Tsuna gets beat up for sending Hibari a video he promised revenge. I recommend you watch the youtube video featured in this chapter entitled '[MMD] What I Do After School.' I picked the funniest vid I could for our dear Skylark. Enjoy the humiliation, my faithful readers, enjoy the humiliation.

Disclaimer: You really think i could come up with these characters and vids on my own? No? I didn't think so. On with the bloo... I mean, show!

Chapter 6: Hibari and the Dance of Drunkeness

Hibari glared at the computer. On the screen was a video of him dancing while drunk. How he had gotten drunk in middle school he didn't know, but he didn't like the thought that someone had video taped the whole thing. He growled and stormed out of the room. Tsuna watched him go, then went into the room to see what had given the Could Guardian a darker than usual glower. He saw the video title. '[MMD] What I Do After School.' "Oh. That would do it. Really, Hibari, did you think you could escape me? After biting me to death over a silly video? I don't think so~. And to think people think it was Mukuro who got him drunk. Ha! Nope, all me... with some prodding from Reborn. Man it was funny watching Hibari dance in in the 'empty classroom.' Then again," the boss mused, listening to the sound of death, or at least great pain, echoing up the stairwell as some poor soul got in Hibari's way, the looks on the student body's faces when they saw Hibari could be arguably better than the dancing itself. The whole school was petrified for a good two hours. Tsuna chuckled as he watched the video. It had turned out funnier than he had thought actually. Hibari had just been served... and he had no idea who had served him. The boss chuckled darkly as he walked down the hall to his office. Oh yes, Hibari had been served.


	7. Hayato and the Juudaime Madness!

A/N: This was originally chapter two. You may note a few... mismatched chapters. With this fic, it's okay. Only a few need to be in order. Such as five and six. Also, just want to point out, all youtube videos mentioned are real and MMD vids are accepted. I really do recommend watching named vids since they were the inspiration for these pieces. Also, I decided to update early since I'll be out of town and thus incommunicado until Monday at the earliest. If you are still reading this, and a reviewer, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You guys make my face hurt with all the grinning. Hope you enjoy this latest instalment!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I did this last chapter, but it doesn't hurt to go ahead and say, 'Only the reactions and how they find the videos are mine, everything else... decidedly not.' Enjoy our favorite bomber's distress my humiliation and humor thirsty readers!

Hayato and the Juudaime Madness!

It was a peaceful day at Vongola manor. Hibari was locked in his own base, Mukuro and Chrome were out on a mission, Haru was in the kitchen, Takeshi was in the training room with Ryohei, Lambo was at school, Tsuna was in his office slaving away at paper work, and Hayato was screaming in his room. Tsuna blinked. Hayato screaming? He made his way to his Storm Guardian's room and just as he was opening the door heard himself screaming. He opened the door to see a jif of Hayato with sparkling eyes singing 'Juudaime!' while a few tiles of Tsuna and Takeshi flashed up, adding to the song. It was a struggle to keep from laughing, the young boss found, when confronted with a youtube video called 'Juudaime! Gokudera Remix' and his own, horror-stricken, Gokudera. "Maa maa, Gokudera, I think it's amusing," the boss said to his weeping right hand man.

"Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera cried, latching onto his boss' leg. "Was I really that annoying?" he asked, looking up with puppy-dog eyes. Tsuna gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Hayato, you were. I'm sorry," he said. Hayato fell to the floor with a strangled sound. Tsuna turned to the computer and saw that the video was looping. Shaking his head, he walked over and stopped it. "You know, it was something very similar to this that had Squalo attacking his computer for three hours straight. If you can beat this, you'll beat the Shark. I'll be in my office, and if I hear one explosion, feel one little tremor, I'm going to give you the same treatment I gave him. Understand?" he added, turning back to his right hand man. Hayato was up and bowing before his boss finished speaking.

"Understood, boss. Not a sound," he said. Tsuna smiled and left. The next day, Takeshi was walking past Hayato's room when he heard the man repeating the word 'juudaime' in various inflections. He eased open the door and found Hayato staring open mouthed at the screen. Or rather, the minute counter on the youtube video he was watching. It was titled, 'Gokudera's Juudaime's [episodes 1-105]'. Takeshi wasn't sure which was more surprising, that there was a show about Tsuna and Hayato or how long the video was. It was ten minutes long.

"Wow. You said 'Juudaime' a lot when you were younger," the swordsman said, leaning on the bomber's chair.

"Ah! Sword Freak! When did you get here?!" the silver haired bomber said, reacting rather spectacularly to the swordsman's presence.

"Ahhahaha! You must have really been in shock! I've been here since the fifth minute!" Takeshi answered.

"How long do I have to listen to this before it's over?" moaned Tsuna from the doorway.

"If it doesn't have that odd loop glitch, another three minutes," Hayato said, recovering slightly from the shock. Tsuna sighed and stopped the video.

"I don't think I could have lasted. Why do people make those videos? Anyway, don't let the 'episodes' thing get to you. There's a lot of them. There's even one of my 'HHIIIII!'s. Later," the boss said, walking out the door with an unshaken air of indifference. Hayato blinked, then turned to the computer.

"Tsuna's HII's," he muttered, typing it in. He found a video with the exact tile and blinked at the minute count. "Only two minutes?" he asked. Takeshi pointed at the title. "Huh? Oh, episodes 1-76. Is there another part?" he looked in the suggestion bar for Tsuna's hii's and found one that was seven minutes and forty-three seconds long.

"Hahahaha! Tsuna screamed a lot when he was younger didn't he?" Takeshi laughed. Hayato growled, but got an evil idea. He chuckled, but left the others wondering. They'd find out soon enough.


	8. Lambo and well Lambo

A/N: Does anyone want a Byakuran drabble in this series? If so, please send in a video title. I would love to make some s'mores.

Disclaimer: All this? Mine? Not a chance. Okay, maybe some of it... but the rest? Nope. Enjoy the madness, dear readers, enjoy the madness.

Chapter 7: Lambo and... well... Lambo

Tsuna groaned as he fell into bed. It had been a harrowing day trying to get Lambo to stop crying over youtube videos highlighting his multiple failures in his early years and calling them 'funny moments' or 'the best of Lambo.'(A/N: I don't really think I need to include any actual video names. This one pretty much speaks for itself.) He remembered Lambo bursting into his office crying and asking if he was a burden, Lambo bursting into his office and begging him to tell him it was a lie, Lambo blowing himself ten years into the future and his future self looking at the screen before bursting out laughing then turning to the weary boss and saying, "Sucks to be you today. Sorry for all the commotion, those videos hurt my pride. I'll be better tomorrow... and determined to never be such a total wimp again." Another groan worked its way out of the boss' throat as he heard yet another cry of despair come from his youngest guardian's room. 'At least,' thought the young man, 'he used the ten year bazooka only two more times after that first one.' The cries continued until dawn when the young Guardian finally fainted out of mental and physical exhaustion. Tsuna opened the door, ignoring the creaks from the old hinges, and stood over his young guardian at six thirty the next morning.

"Lambo?" he asked, sitting on the bed and laying a gentle hand on the youth's shoulder. Lambo groaned and rolled over, looking into his boss' eyes.

"I... want to move forward. Those videos... they hurt more than they should have. Even you laughed at me on occasion, so I shouldn't have been affected like that. Tsuna-nii, help me," he said, sitting up and hugging his best friend and boss. Tsuna smiled faintly as he hugged the boy back.

"I can help you. But first, why don't you come down to breakfast?" he said. Lambo smiled back and gave a nod.

"Say, what's for breakfast?" he asked. Tsuna grimaced.

"Hibari is in charge of cooking this morning," he answered. Lambo gave him a level look that spoke volumes. "If I could do something about it I would, but you know how he gets," Tsuna pleaded. Lambo sighed and rolled back over.

"Come get me when breakfast is over. I'll cook for myself," he said. Tsuna sighed, but relented and went down to breakfast. It wasn't as bad as the young boss had feared, but it was still a far cry from his mother's cooking. Or his own for that matter. The Reborn with Hibari's pride! Next time, _he_ was cooking his _own_ breakfast! Crackers and a cup of green tea did not a meal make, no matter what with stoic might say. Tsuna nodded. He loved it when he came up with a plan no-one would argue with and he could carry out by himself. Hibari knew never to argue with a coffee deprived Reborn, and so he would learn never to argue with a breakfast deprived Vongola Decimo, who could freeze him with one hand, burn him with the other, and make sure he didn't see Namimori for months. Oh yes, Tsuna though as he snuck back into the kitchen for a piece of toast, Hibari would learn the importance of a proper _meal_ in the morning. The maids all felt distinctly worried at the wolfish grin on their boss' face and the Mukuro worthy laughter swirling around him.


	9. Reborn and his Laser

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm back! Did you miss my insanity? Well never fear, I have many many more of these. Please note that your suggestions are taken into consideration. Akayuki Sawada, your mention of Hibari and Tsuna's breaking point prompted me to add to this chapter. I hope you enjoy the show.

Disclaimer: Um... do I have to say it again? NOT MINE! Only the reactions are mine everything else... you know the drill.

Chapter 8: Reborn and his Laser

Reborn, his curiosity piqued by his students, found himself watching a video his former student had sent him which was titled 'Reborn fires his lazer.' He found himself grudgingly amused, though the voice could have been better. He grinned manically. "Leon, could you try transforming into a laser?" he asked. Leon watched the video, shook his head at his partner, but transformed into a laser anyway. "Perfect. Now to be a firin my lazar!" he said, mimicking the voice, but making it better. Leon would have rolled his eyes had he not been the laser about to be fired. Tsuna was the first, unfortunate, person to cross Reborn's path.

"Good morning Reborn, how are you today?" he asked, then fought to keep himself from falling over backwards as the Leon laser was brought up and into his face. Really he should have known what was coming, even if he did ask for Hibari to be targeted in his email. Crazy hitman never did as he was asked... and loved shooting the messenger. Poor little Tunafish.

"I'ma firin ma laser!" the hitman said, pulling the trigger. Tsuna provided the final noise, only better. Reborn smirked. It had turned out perfectly. Hibari was next. The hitman slunk up to the Cloud Guardian with the stealth only gained by experience. Hibari whirled around when Reborn began to chuckle. Steel gray eyes narrowed.

"Carnivore... what are you doing?" he asked, perplexed by the green... thing... being aimed at him. Reborn grinned a grin worthy of death.

"I'ma firin ma laser!" the hitman crowed before doing just that. Hibari made a wonderful final noise, but it wasn't as good as Tsuna's. "Hum. Disappointing. My no-good student gave a better reaction than you," Reborn said before leaving. Hibari vowed revenge, then thought better of it. Reborn would kick his butt no matter what he did. And the hitman would _smile_ as he did it. The mighty Skylark growled as he conceded defeat. Darn smirking sadistic hitman tutor, clipping his wings. Perhaps that annoying herbivore... no. Sawada Tsunayoshi would simply smile and say, '_I can't control Reborn, Hibari-san. You know that._' Pesky Omnivore, always being right. While Hibari was muttering and plotting revenge against the two people he would never win against, Reborn found a new target. Hayato.

"Hum? Oh, Reborn, what are you doing?" the bomber asked, not knowing the danger he was in. Reborn gave his signature creepy smile and brought up the Leon laser. Hayato jumped back, but the hitman followed his movements perfectly.

"I'ma firin ma laser!" Reborn said. Hayato's eyes widened just before the beam hit him. Again, the victim provided the perfect final noise. "Another perfect execution. Excellent," Reborn said. Hayato twitched, but froze when he noticed that Reborn was still around. Once the baby was out of sight, and earshot, Hayato bounded up and hit the intercom.

"All visitors and staff, avoid the baby hit man Reborn. He is armed with a laser and will fire it at anyone who comes near him. Should you see him, run and hide. We of the Vongola want no casualties today, but we cannot control Reborn. All we can do to protect you is advise you to avoid the baby with the green gun, or chameleon, like the plague. I don't know what happened to make him do this, and I cannot be sure when he will stop," he said. Reborn, hearing the announcement, sighed. He'd have no more fun at the Vongola mansion. Another maniacal grin.

"Time to visit the Varia," he said. Leon wished he could hide from his youtube infected partner, but knew it was futile. Reborn would never leave him behind. Not when he was the hit man's weapon of choice. Tsuna heard from the Varia the next day. Xanxus himself called and begged for Tsuna to call off his tutor. Tsuna, for his part, didn't laugh at the desperation in the other man's voice... though he was sorely tempted. Perhaps he could use this tactic again sometime. After all, a single youtube video was all it took for his tutor to terrorize the most troublesome of his _Familia_, with the exception of Mukuro. Yes, he would file this indirect means of directing his tutor away for another time.


	10. Mukuro on his Free Time

A/N: Well, I was asked, so I obliged. Here is a Mukuro segment. Don't worry, I have quite a few stored up for later.

Disclaimer: ... I JUST DID THIS! Refer to previous chapter... or just read. Whatever works for you.

Chapter 9: What Mukuro does on his Free Time

By now, youtube was a thing to fear. However, for many this day, it was a source of near unending amusement. This day found the whole mansion laughing at a video entitled, 'So Mukuro, what do you do with your freetime?' It was a good thing Mukuro wasn't there, or many people would have lost their sanity irreversibly. So soon after Reborn and his laser... it would have been a sever blow to the Vongola's pride. As it was, when Mukuro returned and flipped his hair at the many 'well done's he received, many people could not keep the chuckles from leaking out, though some went to the infirmary to have their ribs checked for their efforts. Mukuro glared, which he was almost as good at as Hibari, and demanded to know why so many people were laughing. Tsuna, knowing the illusionist would likely 'shot' the messenger, had prepared for this. The sneaky little boss and his crazy good intuiontion. At a wave of the struggling brunette's hand, the timid girl came forward and led her 'Mukuro-sama' into the training room set aside for his use and played the video on the communication screen. Tsuna, in his 'great wisdom' had ordered all communication screens placed behind almost unbreakable glass. It had proved itself a very wise decision. Mukuro would have destroyed a five hundred dollar screen had the glass not been there. Chrome sighed and silently thanked her boss. She knew as well as Tsuna that she was the only one who might possibly be able to calm Mukuro when he was like this. Dodging something that looked suspiciously like a Sky Lion, Chrome sighed again. Mukuro was really upset and likely wouldn't be anywhere near civil for a couple of hours. The girl slid out of the room and got herself a hot coco and a bowl of popcorn, Marshmallow flavored, and sat down to watch her precious Mukuro's tantrum. It was rather amusing, but only Chrome could understand it. Even watching the tape wouldn't help, though the illusions were strong enough to fool the machines. Tsuna watched and shook his head before lifting his glass of root beer to the empty room. "To the creators of YouTube as well as the contributors to the ever growing archive of videos and hilarity: thank you and keep passing me the insane blackmail." Reborn felt a shiver go down his spine at Tsuna's words. Who knew the kid would take to passive aggression and blackmail so well?


	11. The Dance of Girlishness

A/N: I hate the spacing on this site. Oh well. Here's another installment of madness, curtsey of youtube. I felt that Tsuna was being left out, so here's one with him... and others. Youtubers beware, here there be angry mobsters.

**Chapter 10:** The Older Guardians... minus Ryohei... plus Tsuna... and the Dance of Girlishness

Hibari, Hayato, Takeshi, and Mukuro were summoned to the boss' office. None of them knew what to expect. OK, maybe Mukuro had some idea, but mostly they had no clue. They entered, and were greeted by the worst thing they had ever seen. "My eyes!" screamed Hayato, falling to the ground.

"Hahaha, what is is this, Tsuna?" asked Takeshi, though his smile was obviously fake and rather menacing.

"Herbivore... explain," Hibari growled, fighting to hold down the bile rising in his throat.

"Kufufu, Vongola, how is this on the internet?" Mukuro asked. The others froze and looked closer at the wall length screen confronting them. Sure enough, it was showing a youtube video. Four near identical glares were turned to the Vongola boss.

"Hey hey now you four. You'll notice I'm the one in the middle. I have no idea why someone made such a video, or why they choose to use us instead of the girls, especially in your case Kyoya, but I thought you'd want to see it. I found it disturbing, yet vaguely amusing. The dancing is feminine, as are the voices, yet it's actually rather well done. Please, don't be too hasty," Tsuna said, trying to keep the four guardians from destroying his only wall length monitor. They took another look and noted the title. '[MMD] KHR don't don' was its name.

"I don't care. That song should never be allowed to play in this manor again. I'll blow up anything that I hear playing, or singing, it without hesitation," Hayato growled. Tsuna hastily closed the tab lest his computer be blown up.

"Agreed. I'll bite to death any who sing that accursed song," Hibari snarled. Tsuna was mildly surprised that Hibari showed any emotion other than irritation, but nodded, already preparing his Vongola wide announcement.

"Indeed. I don't think I could keep myself from cutting up whatever causes me to hear that song," Takeshi said. Now Tsuna was really worried. When Takeshi said something like that, and didn't preface his sentence with a laugh, you knew someone was going to die. Painfully.

"Kufufu~. Someone is going to have nightmares tonight," Mukuro said, indigo Mist flames engulfing his red eye. Tsuna glared.

"I know I can't stop you, but I can ask that you do it only once and then leave the poor youtube uploader alone," he said, voice flinty. The others bowed and filed out, determined to never look at another youtube video as long as they lived. You can imagine how long that lasted. Tsuna sighed and made a Vongola wide announcement. No-one was to sing or play 'don't don' within earshot of any of the guardians or within the manor grounds on pain of death. A painful death caused by the Rain, Mist, Cloud, Storm, and Sky guardians. Hearing 'cloud' and 'sky', every copy of the song within the manor was deleted or broken. That particular youtube fiasco did not lead to any casualties, though the uploader could never look at bees, puddles, weeds, or fudge the same way again. Don't ask why, it is doubtful you would come away whole, or that words could do Mukuro's work justice. He's a mastermind when it comes to traumatizing torture. There have been rumors that he compares notes with Reborn.

A/N: Oh yes, fear the collaboration of Mukuro and Reborn, two of the most happily sadistic characters in all of anime Mafia history. Actually, if you can find me an anime Mafioso more happily sadistic than those two, please let me know. I might want to check his, or her, show out. Just warn me if there's a lot of gore. I don't particularly like blood.


	12. Fran and Bel: Friends or Foes or BOTH

Chapter 11: Bel and Fran: friends or foes... or BOTH?!

Bel was walking past Fran's room when he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. Fran was chuckling. Bel took a peek, and saw a video playing that showed Fran holding a box weapon that seemed to be a shield... shaped like the Prince. "Is that really your box weapon, Frog?" he asked. Fran turned slowly to the clearly angry prince.

"Yes. And it's much more effective than you," he said, unable to pass up a first class chance to needle the 'fake prince'. Bel's anger became nearly visible.

"I'll turn you into a human cactus!" he yelled as he drew his knives. Fran vanished and Bel growled at the note left behind.

'A human can't become a cactus. Vongola boss will agree.'

"You did not!" Bel yelled before calling the Vongola boss.

"Bel? Why are you calling me?" Tsuna said, plainly confused by the call.

"Does Fran have your email?" Bel asked, desperation and fear faintly underlying his words.

"Y~e~s... why?" asked Tsuna, intrigued by the emotions he was hearing in Bel's voice.

"Did he send you anything recently?"

"Yeah, a link to a youtube video. Why?"

"Did you watch it?"

"And commented. Why?" What followed was the loudest recorded scream ever heard from Bel. Tsuna quirked an eyebrow and made sure the link had been shared with Hayato. It was worth the ringing ears to needle the Varia every now and then.

A/N: Come on, you've all had that question float through your head. My answer... decidedly both. How you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or a suggestion in that pretty little box that says 'review.' Those things are as addicting as Snickers.


	13. Mukuro and Chrome go Gangnam Style

**Chapter 12**: Mukuro and Chrome go Gangnam Style

'[MMD] KHR Gangnam Style'. It was the video that ruined the lives of the Vongola for three months. Chrome locked herself in her room and Mukuro thought it was such fun, he memorized the dance. All within the manor were terrorized and when Mukuro was sent on missions, he used the dance in his illusions. Every single enemy cracked under the horror of seeing figures from their minds dressed like clowns, freaky clowns, dancing to Gangnam Style. It took Tsuna threatening him with the Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition and Chrome saying she would never speak to him again to get Mukuro to at least reserve the Gangnam Style Crush for those who truly deserved to be punished. The song was never played near Mukuro ever again, because all feared the return of the Dancing Mist.

A/N: All fear the Gangnam Style Crush! I know it's short, but really, what more could be written with this? I'll let your imagination fill in any blanks. Later!


End file.
